Edwards Dior to Homme
by karencullen2007
Summary: This was my DTE entry. Edward Cullen is the new face for Aro Dior's signature fragrance. Is he the man whore portrayed by the paparazzi? Will ad exec Isabella be able to resist his charms? Watch a clash of wills turn into fiery passion as Edward finds the true meaning of home. Betad by Emily babcock


******Contest entry for the Dirty Talkin' Edward Contest**

******Title: **Edward's Dior to Homme

******Pairing: **Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan

******Rating: **M

******Summary: **Edward Cullen is the new face for Aro Dior's signature fragrance. Will ad exec Isabella be able to handle the notorious man whore, or will a clash of wills turn into fiery passion?

******Disclaimer: **The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Betad by **Emily Babcock

**And yes I am EdwardsGirl2007****Edward**sGirl2007

They argued in the lobby of the ad agency where Isabella worked. She was an independent consultant hired for the new Dior Ad campaign starring none other than Edward Masen Cullen, man whore extraordinaire. He was to be the new face for their men's cologne.

Isabella hastily punched the call button for the elevator. She couldn't stand the man and was trying to get away from him, but he would have none of that.

"Admit it!" He yelled as he approached where she stood, waiting for the elevator.

"I'm not admitting to anything, you pompous ass! How dare you insult my intelligence." She hissed.

He smiled at her crookedly. "That is not what I said, and you know it, Isabella. It's written all over your face. I can tell from the blush of your cheeks. And I wasn't insulting you, I was merely paying you a compliment."

Isabella gasped. "That, Edward, was not a fucking compliment. Talking about my ass in front a room full of my colleagues was not a compliment, it was insulting."

Edward stepped forward, getting closer to her, his hot breath on her neck as he whispered, "You want me; I know you do. You just won't admit it, so I'm not giving up. When you're home alone at night, I know it's me you're thinking of. When you touch yourself, it's my fingers you imagine, my mouth you want on yours, my cock you want deep inside of you. You know I'm right, Isabella. I can smell your need for me; it's heavy in the air. I can only imagine how good you're going to taste..."

Finally, the elevator bell rang. Isabella huffed, saying, "If it makes you feel better to think that, fine! It just tells me you're more full of yourself than I thought!"

Edward smirked, certain he could get her to admit that she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. He grabbed her and stepped inside the elevator, pushing her up against the wall. Cupping her face in his hands, he kissed her roughly, his lips hard and insistent against hers.

He poured every emotion he could into that kiss. It was raw, passionate and needy. Sliding his tongue in her mouth made her moan even more.

He pulled back some, whispering, "Jesus Christ, Isabella, I can't take it anymore!" Releasing her face, he reached down, palming her tits. "These are so gorgeous, Isabella. I want to suck on them until you beg me to stop." His breathing was heavy and ragged. "I know you will be so beautiful when you come. I want you to drench me in your juices, coating my tongue and then my cock...oh the things I want to do to you!"

He attacked her lips again, pressing his body against hers. He never felt more alive than he did with Isabella Swan. She kissed him back with equal fervor. She wanted Edward like no one else. Suddenly the elevator stopped, the bell letting them know they were on the designated floor.

In an instant they were in her office tearing off each other's clothes, each piece falling to the floor, forgotten in the heat of the moment.

Isabella tore her mouth away from Edward's, saying, "Don't stop! Please, don't stop!"

"Never!" He growled as she kissed him with wild abandon. He walked her into her desk, pushing her legs open as she helped Edward remove the rest his clothes.

He smirked, breaking from her lips to say, "I knew you wanted me as much as I wanted you. All those sexual innuendos you were making before, the way you wore all those short skirts and low plunging necklines... yeah, I knew."

Edward grabbed at her hair, forcing her lips back to his. He sucked her bottom lip into his mouth. She felt his powerful kiss down to her core, and she couldn't get enough.

"Fuck me, Edward. I want you! I need you!" she rasped, down to her bra and panties by now.

Edward cupped her sex through her panties, "Fuck, you're so wet already! You're wet for me, aren't you Isabella? Tell me it's all for me." He ripped her panties off, burying his face in them, inhaling the scent of her arousal before he threw them down to the floor. Sliding his fingers into her wet pussy, he pressed on her clit.

"You like that don't you Isabella? Say it. You want me inside of you. Say it!"

Isabella gasped as her first orgasm swept over her. Edward continued to slide his fingers in and out, pressing on her clit with the heel of his hand.

"Yes, oh, Edward, yes! Fuck me now!"

"How should I fuck you first, Isabella? Should I spread you open across your desk while I fuck that beautiful pussy with my tongue? Or should I take you from behind, your perfect ass on display just for me? So many possibilities, and all of them so fucking incredible." Edward purred in her ear. He grabbed a condom from his wallet and slid it on. He stroked himself once, saying roughly, "This will be hard and fast Isabella!" as he grabbed her ass and brought it to the edge of the desk.

He drove his cock inside of her.___Fuck, she's so tight,_ he thought as he slammed in and out at a fast pace, setting a punishing rhythm as he pumped inside of her. By now her bra was off, and he attacked her nipples. He took his time with each one as he thrust into her. "God damn, Isabella. Your breasts are perfect. I can't get enough of them." He said, laving them with his tongue. Isabella could feel her desk moving as he plummeted inside of her.

"Fuck!" Isabella whispered, but it was loud enough for Edward to hear.

"You got that right. You like to be fucked on your desk, don't you Isabella? You like knowing my hard cock is inside of you. Don't you, love?" He gasped, trying to catch his breath.

"Shit, I need you to come with me. I'm not going to last long, Isabella!"

He felt his body tense, his balls tightening. He cursed and shouted out her name as he came. She shouted out his name as well, falling over the edge along with him.

As they slowly came back to reality, Edward said, "I have wanted you since first meeting you, Isabella," as he looked deeply in her eyes.

Ever since they met that day in the Dior office, his life had never been the same. Sure, he'd been with lots of women. He'd sweet talk them; use his charm and his trademark crooked smile to get them into bed. But Isabella was so different; she didn't fall at his feet like the rest of them did. Oh no, she'd made him work for it. And work for it he did.

******Going Back**

It had been a day like any other, or at least that's what Isabella had thought. She'd been told by Aro Dior that she would be the one in charge of Edward, as he was the new face of Dior's men's cologne.

However, she despised the man. Why? Because he was an up and up coming actor that thought he could get any woman he wanted. Hell, Isabella had seen the magazines and the articles. He was always plastered on the cover with women like Tanya Denali and Emily Volturi. The list went on and on. The ladies were all actresses and models, and they all blended in together. All cookie cutter perfect.

The day Isabella met Edward Cullen she knew she was in trouble. As they were introduced to each other, Edward looked into Isabella's chocolate brown eyes, and she had felt as if he had looked into her soul.

When they shook hands they'd both gasped at the electricity that flowed between them.

"Hello Mr. Cullen, it's nice to meet you," she'd said calmly. Yeah, right, she'd thought to herself. But she knew that she would have to play nice.

"It's nice to meet you,___Ms._ Swan?" he'd asked her in his velvety voice, as if he wasn't sure if she were married or not. But when she nodded he knew that it was a good sign.

They sat down across from each other while her boss introduced them to one another. Both Isabella and Edward kept looking into each other's eyes until they heard a cough. They looked away from each other as her boss said, "Now that I have your attention, we have lots to discuss. Isabella, you and Edward will need to do a lot of talking. You will also be in charge of getting all the photo shoots scheduled.

Isabella didn't like it, but this was her big break; a chance to run a major ad campaign. However, it meant a lot of late nights with Edward, and___that _she wasn't looking forward to. Well, at least she tried to play it off that way.

That day they were to go eat lunch and discuss everything in detail. She told Edward where they would do their shoots. They would do some inside of a hotel ballroom and some outside on a pier. As she was talking to him, she noticed he wasn't looking at the schedule...instead he was looking right at her.

She let her eyes wander up his chest, finally meeting his green eyes. She gasped of the intensity of the look he was giving her.

"What?" she asked, "Do I have food stuck in between my teeth?"

He shook his head and responded, "No, actually you don't. I just don't understand it at all."

She was confused, and it showed as she quirked her eyebrow. "What do you mean? What don't you understand?"

He leaned forward, almost getting in her personal space, which made her nervous. Isabella's breath hitched from him leaning in so close to her. She could feel the warmth of his breath fan across her face when he spoke.

"Why do you not like me? Everyone likes me, at least most women do, that is. But you, not so much. Why?"

She looked away and said, "Mr. Cullen, whom I like and don't like doesn't matter. We are just working together on your ad campaign. I don't doubt many women like you; I see it everyday in all the magazines." she said with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"I see. So, you're jealous." Edward said with a smile.

Isabella suddenly jumped up, shouting, "I am not jealous, Mr. Cullen. I'm merely doing my job and nothing more."

"Really? I see it differently...you want to hate me, Isabella, however, that blush of yours gives you away. Every time I've caught you looking in my direction, you would get a hint of a blush on your cheeks. If I brought up another woman's name in your presence, your body language changed. You'd cross your legs over and over again and avoid eye contact with me. Yeah, I know all the signs." Edward said mockingly.

Isabella's eyes were wide. "Of all the nerve! You're a pompous ass with an ego problem, that's what you are, Edward! I think we'd better just stop talking until this campaign is over." She hastily sat down again on the couch, waiting for the photographers to arrive. Her legs crossed as she sat, her back rigid, her eyes looking straight ahead.

Edward got up, leaned in and whispered in her ear, "See what I mean...body language, baby. By the way, you just called me Edward, not Mr. Cullen. That gives it away right there."

Isabella shot a look in his direction; he was still so close, standing right next to her. She looked down at herself and realized everything he said was true. Everything. Her chest felt tight as he stood there, breathing down her neck.

Suddenly, they were being called. Isabella thought, thank God, I have to get away from him quickly. Edward went to change. He was now dressed in a suit with a white shirt; he looked sexy as hell. Then out came the blonde model. She introduced herself to him as Victoria.

Isabella looked on as they took pictures together. She hated that model for being so close to Edward. She got to touch him where Isabella wanted to touch him; rubbing her hands on his chest, playing with his tie as they looked at each other with "sex" in their eyes. After they had taken the pictures, Edward looked over and saw Isabella's mouth was clenched.

He decided to play with her as he knew she was jealous of the model. So when the photographer told Edward to do something rough, he knew exactly what to do. He fisted Victoria's hair in his hand and he tugged her face closer.

He looked in his peripheral vision and saw Isabella's eyes wide with shock. The photographer asked for him to kiss her.

Edward smirked, saying to himself,___this ought to be good._ He kissed her roughly, sliding his tongue so Victoria would moan into his kiss, and she did.

When he broke the kiss, he heard the sound of heels clicking on the tile. As he turned, he saw Isabella hastily leave the room. Edward thought seeing Isabella jealous would make him feel better; however, it had quite the opposite effect.

___Why? Why did I have to go and do that? I didn't mean to hurt her like that, I was simply..._He thought to himself as he looked in the direction of the ladies room, and still no Bella.

___Why do I care what she thinks? Why am I letting her bother me so much? Why, you ask yourself Edward Cullen? It's because you want her. But why her? She obviously thinks I have had relationships with all these women in the tabloids._ But there was nothing further from the truth.

However, a small part of him liked it when she seemed jealous.___Yeah, that's it; Isabella was jealous. I know she wants me_, he reasoned to himself.___Why else would she run off as she did when I was kissing the model the way I was? Ugh!_ He ran his hand through his hair out of frustration.

Just when the photographer had changed out his film, Bella came out of the ladies room. Edward wanted to apologize, but Victoria picked that moment to come up to him, running her hand up and down his chest saying, "Ready sugar?" in what was supposed to be a sexy voice. Instead, it made him shudder.

Finding himself unable to reply, he just nodded. They began again, taking even more pictures than in the previous session.. Every once in awhile he would look over to Isabella, only to see her typing away on her phone, not paying any attention. He had to admit, that hurt. He tried to ignore her being on that damn phone and looked at the model instead.

After hours and hours of posing for pictures, Edward was exhausted, and they weren't even close to being done yet. Isabella walked up beside Edward to inform him that they had to be back in the morning for more photos. He groaned.

Just then, Victoria came up behind Edward, slipping an object in his pocket while whispering in his ear, "I'm staying at the Four Seasons in room 1200. Use this to get into my room."

She blew in his ear as he looked at the her. She had started walking away when he saw her blow a kiss in his direction. Then he heard a cough.

"Ahem!"

Edward looked, and saw it was Isabella. He looked at her as she stared at him. Her voice was tight as she stated, "If I were you, Edward, I would use this time to rest for your pictures tomorrow, instead of playing with the model."

What the fuck? He thought.

Just as soon as Isabella started to walk away, Edward grabbed her arm, pulling her to a stop.

"That wasn't what it looked like. She was..."

Isabella glared at Edward then. "I really don't care what it was. I just advise you to get some rest instead of playing tonsil hockey with that model."

Then Edward snapped. "I was right, you are jealous!"

Isabella was mad as a hornet. She shoved her finger into his chest, pushing him backwards.

"I am not jealous. You are a single man, Edward, and free to do what you want with whomever you want. I don't care whom you are with!"

Edward smirked. "Yeah, just as long as it's not a model or the women in the tabloid magazines, right? Is that what you're saying?"

Isabella felt her blood boiling by that point. She huffed, then turned on her heels and walked away.

Edward shouted to her, "Deny it all you want, baby, you know you want me!"

Isabella stopped and turned his direction, shouting back at him, "In your dreams, Cullen!"

Then before he knew it, she was out of sight. It had been a long day and he needed a drink, so he decided to go to the bar in the hotel. He downed a couple of shots. Then, as he reached into his pocket, he realized he'd forgotten all about the object Victoria had left with him. When he pulled it out, he realized it was her room key.

He sighed, deciding to pay the bartender and go to his room. He started to undress when he heard a soft knock. He went to answer it. Once he opened the door he gasped.

Suddenly her lips were on his. Edward moaned into her kiss as she took charge. She pulled back long enough to say, "You were right! I was jealous. I want you, Edward!"

Her lips claimed his again and he was a goner. He slammed the door shut and pushed her up against it. He peeled his lips away from hers as he said, "I knew you'd come to your senses, Isabella."

Both wild with lust, Isabella and Edward slammed into the furniture as they kissed each other with abandon. First it was the lamp, then it was the pictures on the wall when Isabella pinned Edward against it. Edward didn't care; he would gladly pay the damages. Both moaning into the kiss, they undressed each other hungrily. Isabella started with Edward's pants; unzipping them, she slid them down to his feet. She palmed his cock, making Edward groan.

Finally, sliding his hard member into her mouth, she went to work, bobbing her head up and down. Edward could hardly breathe; her mouth felt so good on his cock. Both the tightness of her mouth, and the fact the she was taking it all in was almost too much. "Little girl, you look so good sucking my cock. Fuck, so good, Isabella!" He panted. He almost lost it when he felt his cock hit the back of her throat. He needed to stop her. As much as he enjoyed the blow job, he wanted more; he wanted to be inside of her.

He pulled her away, kissing her roughly as they both fell down to the bed. He hovered over her body as they continued kissing. He felt her wetness on his fingers, so he took his cock and rammed into her wet core, causing Isabella scream with desire.

"You like it rough, don't you, Isabella?" Edward grunted "You've been dying for me to fuck you. "

Isabella squirmed underneath Edward as he pumped into her, feeling him fill her up as he thrust in and out. She was squirming so much he had to grab her wrists to pin them to the mattress up above her head.

"Say it. You like it rough, don't ya baby, when I thrust so fucking hard into that tight, wet pussy of yours. Yeah, you like my hard cock inside of you."

"Oh, shit! I'm coming, Edward!" Isabella screamed out in pleasure.

"Fuck! So am I, Bella. Ung!" Edward moaned out.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Edward heard a buzzing sound over and over again. He turned off his cell phone clock alarm as he awoke with a groan, face down on his bed. He noticed there was a wet spot on the sheets. He looked around, and he yelled. "Christ! I jizzed in the fucking bed like a fucking teenager. It was just a fucking dream! Damn it, I can't get her out my head."

He heard a knock at his door. He put his boxers on and went to open it. There stood Isabella, dressed and ready to go. She gasped as she looked him up and down. Then she spoke.

"You aren't dressed? We're supposed to meet the photographers in half an hour." She said to him, pushing inside his room.

Fuck! His head was killing him right now. He ran his hand through his hair in frustration. Isabella looked around his room and saw all of his clothes were spread about.

"So, wild night?" She asked, looking at him as he was still just in his boxers.

Edward was getting tired of her attitude toward him. "So, what if it was? Like you pointed out, I'm single, right? Why would you care?" Edward snapped.

"I don't. Look, here's some coffee. Go get showered and dressed. You can eat on the way."

He didn't want to argue, so he did as he was told. They got to the studio just in time.

They had Edward in make-up in no time and had him change his clothes again. He took more shots with the same model. Isabella looked on as Victoria and Edward took the pictures.

Victoria whispered in his ear, "Why didn't you come to me last night? I waited for you, and you never came..."

Edward didn't say anything; his mind was reeling about what happened last night in his sexy dream with Isabella. It had felt to so real, but it wasn't. He wanted it to be real. He and Victoria changed positions again, but Edward was on autopilot, lost in his own thoughts.

Why did I care so much about Isabella? Why am I letting her get to me? Here I was single, able to be with any woman I wanted, he thought miserably. Then it hit Edward; he wanted more than just sex.

He was getting older at twenty six and didn't want to waste time with one night stands any longer. He came from a good family; his parents were Esme and Carlisle Cullen, who had been married for thirty-five years and were still going strong. Edward's sister Alice was married to Jasper Whitlock, who was Edward's agent. When Jasper met Edward's sister, he was smitten with Alice right away. After only six months, they had married.

Edward wanted what his parents and sister had. He wanted a wife, a house with a white picket fence, the whole nine yards.

He was tired of being pictured with all these women and being called a womanizer. He wanted to be loved, to be cared for.

As Edward was taking pictures with this model, he realized for the first time that he didn't want to sleep with her. He wanted the woman who stood on the sidelines watching them as they posed instead. He wanted Isabella; someone to love that would love him back. Someone who would take care of him when he was sick, someone to grow old with.

They took a few shots without the model; he looked straight ahead, his eyes landing on a pair of long legs that were to die for. His eyes went from there to her thighs and then to her breasts. Finally, his eyes met hers; it was Isabella.

The photographer was asking Edward to smile, but he wasn't paying any attention to him. Edward just kept staring at Isabella. She then started to smile at Edward, and he felt his lips move in response. The photographer said, "Yeah that's it! Hold it right there!" The photographer had no idea Edward wasn't listening to him.

Edward was smiling, but only at Isabella. His eyes were still on hers as the photographer kept taking shots of him. Edward's heart started beating out of his chest. Then Isabella pulled in her bottom lip, sucking it into her mouth.

Edward thought about how would love to suck on that bottom lip of hers. He imagined what it would be like to kiss that perfect mouth, to bite that lip and give Isabella pleasure, just from the pressure of his lips on hers...

Edward snapped out of his trance as the photographer continued taking shots. Only now, as Edward looked toward Isabella, he didn't like what he saw. There was a tall, lean man with a dark complexion standing right next to Isabella. In fact, he was so close that his hand had brushed Isabella's arms while he talked to her.

He was smiling at her as she smiled back. As she let out a huge laugh, she touched his bicep, making Edward's blood boil. Just then someone shouted out to the man, who waved as he continued to talk to Bella. So his name is Jake, huh? Edward thought to himself. Isabella never mentioned having a boyfriend.

The photographer coughed to get Edward's attention. "Ahem! I'm right here, not over there," he said to Edward, pointing toward Isabella. "And where in the hell did that smile go? You look as if you're angry at someone now."

The photographer broke Isabella and Jake's bubble when she heard what he said, and she looked in Edward's direction. She gasped seeing the intensity of Edward's stare; it was as if he were looking right through her. His jaw was clenched as his eyes bore into hers. You could cut the tension with a knife. Edward and Isabella continued to stare at each other until Jake coughed to get her attention.

"Ahem! Like I was saying, Isabella, I'd better get the equipment set up," Jake said, looking at her.

She broke away from Edward's gaze and said back to Jake, "Okay, we will be done here shortly. Thank you for doing this, Jake."

"No problem. Anything for you, babe." Jake said as he kissed Isabella on the cheek and walked off.

Isabella walked toward the photographer and asked if there was a problem. He was standing in front of Edward setting up the next shot.

"Well, maybe you can get your boyfriend here to smile more; he seems to be quite taken with you, my dear."

Bella said quickly, "He's not my boyfriend; he's a client." As soon as she'd said it, Edward looked at her with hurt in his eyes.

"Well then, whatever he is to you, can you get him to smile more? He seems livelier with you near."

"I'm sorry, I was talking business with Jake. He's doing the video portion of the ad campaign," Isabella explained.

"Excuse me, I'm still here," Edward said, getting their attention. "Maybe your boyfriend could have waited until we were done taking the pictures," he snapped.

The photographer whistled saying, "Someone's jealous." He shook his head and walked away.

Isabella and Edward just glared at each other, not saying a word, until finally Isabella spoke.

"Jake is not my boyfriend, he's a..."

"Yeah, well, that's what he looked like to me. Him touching you, kissing you on the cheek. Or is he one of the many boy toys you have on the side?" Edward venomously spat.

Edward regretted the words as soon as they'd left his mouth, but it was too late. He felt the sting of the slap on his face.

"How dare you!" she shouted angrily.

"It's true, isn't it? Boy, you are some piece of work, Isabella Swan. You accuse me of having my fun with women, and yet here you are with your own toys to play with!"

"I'd better make sure we're ready for the video shots. Someone around here needs to be professional. This is, after all, a job!" Isabella shouted back at Edward as she tried to walk away, only he followed, getting in front of her.

The veins on his forehead were popping out and his voice was raised as he shouted, "How dare you say I'm not being professional!"

"Me?" Isabella shouted back. "I'm not the one whoring myself out like you are, Edward. Not only is it the women in the magazines, but now it's the models, too! I mean, you didn't even deny it this morning in your hotel room. What, did she come to you in the middle of the night saying, 'Oh Edward, I can make you feel so good. Oh baby, let me help you out!'"

Edward, closed the distance between them and said, "Well, at least she offered. That's more than I can say for you!"

Everyone fell silent, except for the quiet "Oh!" they heard in the background. Shit! Edward knew then he'd gone too far with the comment.

Tears welled up in Isabella's eyes. Her heart was aching and she felt it break into a million pieces. Never before had anyone humiliated her in public like Edward just had. He tried to reach out to her, but she backed away from him.

"Bella...I'm...sorry. I didn't mean that. I'm..." His voice was calm.

She whispered back, "No, don't! Don't touch me. I...need...a moment."

She cried as she ran away from Edward to the nearest ladies room. Everyone in the room had their eyes on Edward at that moment. His eyes landed on Jake's, then he ran toward Bella. He ran a hand through his hair, frustrated as hell.

___Fuck! Why did I have to go and hurt her like that? Why? Because you were a jealous prick, that's why, Edward. _He said to himself. He was jealous of Jake.___Jesus, what was this woman doing to me?_ Edward thought. He'd never had these kinds of feelings before. Never. He paced the floor as everyone continued on with what they were doing.

Isabella was in the ladies room crying her eyes out. She had started to have feelings for Edward.___Why did he have to say that? Why?_ She thought as she heard Jake enter.

"Bells, you okay?"

Bella nodded as she splashed some water on her face. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw her eyes were red and bloodshot from crying.

Jake approached her. "What was that all about?" he asked.

"It was nothing."

Jake looked at her with concern. "That was not nothing, Bells. You two acted as if you were having a lover's quarrel. Are you two..."

"No!" Isabella said loudly. She took a deep breath to calm down. "I'm sorry, Jake. I didn't mean to snap at you. Edward and I have a love/hate relationship, as you can tell."

Jake shook his head in amazement. He knew exactly what it was.

"Bells, you're fooling yourself if you think that is all it was. That wasn't a love/ hate thing, that was both of you reacting to jealousy."

Isabella couldn't believe her friend had said that.

"I'm not..."

Jake cut her off, "Don't give me that. I saw it written all over both your faces. You were jealous of that model, and he was jealous of me."

Isabella couldn't believe what she was hearing. She and Jake had known each other a very long time.

"How could you say that, Jake? He's an egotistical, pompous ass who's fooling himself."

Jake chimed in and said, "To whom you are attracted to, Bells. Even the photographer figured that part out. It didn't take him long, especially with the daggers Edward was throwing at me earlier with his eyes."

Bella was mystified. Edward was jealous? Really? Because of Jake? She stood there pondering that for a moment. Could Edward really have genuine feelings for me, she thought.

"The answer is yes, Isabella." Jake stated. She hadn't realized she'd said that thought out loud.

"You really think he has feelings for me?"

Jake stood there against the counter. "I'd bet on it. I mean, think about everything the photographer said. Edward was all smiles with you earlier until I showed up and started talking to you. I will admit that I did it on purpose; I wanted to see his reaction, and boy, did I get it! I could see the dirty looks he gave me in my peripheral vision. And when I kissed you on the cheek...whew...boy! He wasn't very happy about that, Bells. Not one bit."

She stood up, her hands on her waist. "Then why did you do it?"

Jake smiled. "Because, I knew only that would get your attention. That man is very sweet on you. He may be a ladies man, but trust me, he's got it bad for you, Ms. Swan."

Isabella stood there as she remembered the photographer saying, 'He's all smiles when you're around.'

So, Isabella got herself together. They needed to get through this video shoot. She walked out of the ladies room. Jake was already getting the cameras set up when Edward walked up to Isabella.

"Isabella...about earlier. I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

Isabella looked him in the eyes. "Edward, I appreciate your apology, but you have a video to shoot. Let's just get this done, okay?"

He nodded in agreement. Isabella needed to get this done so both she and Edward could move on with their lives.

They took lots of shots; some with wind, others with airbrushing and special effects. Edward and Victoria did their thing, doing everything the director told them to do. Isabella watched as Victoria did her part, making sure their chemistry was coming out on film. Watching them kiss wasn't fun for Isabella, but she knew she had to grin and bear it.

It was late by the time they got everything wrapped up. Isabella phoned her boss, telling him everything was done. He told her to have everyone meet at the office to discuss the final details.

After a long and draining day, Edward and Isabella called it a night, going to their respective homes. She to her apartment and he to his room at the hotel.

Both of them tossed and turned; neither of them was able to sleep. Since it was nearing morning, Edward got up, showered and shaved.

Isabella also got up and got ready for the meeting. Both of them arrived at the same time. The photographers showed lots of the shots taken of Edward and the model, Victoria. One picture was quite a shot of Victoria's ass.

One of the men in the room commented, "Damn, that girl has a great shape; look at her ass. You can tell she works out!"

Edward responded, saying, "Actually, I like something a bit rounder, like Isabella's!"

Isabella looked at Edward in disbelief. He wore a smirk on his face. She couldn't believe how brazen he'd been. Aro interjected, saying, "Ahem...okay then. I think we're done. We will get everything together, Edward. Thank you very much for your time and effort. Isabella will see you out." The two gentleman shook hands. Isabella and Edward left the conference room at the hotel; Isabella storming out of the room. Edward followed right behind her as they argued all the way back to her office; the very place where they had sex, where they gave into their desires for one another.

After their tryst in her office, she and Edward hadn't spoken in weeks. Once they'd had sex, Isabella told Edward she knew their night of passion was just a one time deal; that she knew he didn't want a relationship. She was one his many conquests. Before he could say anything to the contrary, she'd gathered all of his clothes, throwing them into his arms, pushing him out the door telling him that the agency would be in touch.

He stood outside her office door. dumbfounded. He didn't even have time to speak before she'd closed the door in his face. He dressed himself and went to knock on the door. Before he could, he heard her crying.

He wanted to go inside and comfort her; tell her that he did have feelings for her, but the door was locked.

Instead of trying to talk to her he left in peace. He went back to his hotel and got his things together. He tried calling her before he left but she wouldn't return his calls. So he caught the next flight out to go home.

******Present Day:**

Edward sat on his couch, watching the tube. They were talking about the Dior ad campaign but it hurt him too much listen to it. He turned it off. It had been months since he seen or heard from Isabella.

Alice came to see her brother; she hated to see him so heartbroken. She told him to get out of the house and get some fresh air. Edward hadn't been out of his home in months. When he finally did emerge the paps were thick on him, asking questions about him and Victoria. He just ignored them.

Isabella went on with her life without Edward. She was promoted to an executive position at the ad agency. She kept busy with work and tried to forget about Edward. One day while she was working in her office looking for a file, she came across Edward's pictures. As she looked at them she ran her hand over the picture, her fingers tracing the outline of his face.

At that moment her best friend Jake walked in. He saw what she was doing before she was able to put the file away.

"Bells, call him. Talk to him and tell him how you feel."

Instead, Bella told Jake to mind his own business. She said if Edward really wanted to be with her, he knew where she was. In the meantime, she had work to do.

Jake left her office. In fact, he decided to leave New York, planning to fly to Edward's home in Los Angeles. He knew his best friend had feelings for Edward and he hated the fact that she was suffering. There was no reason why they shouldn't be together, he thought. So he boarded a plane and flew to what he believed was Isabella's destiny.

Jake blew out a breath before he knocked on Edward's door. Edward was surprised to see Jake there. The two stared each other down until Edward finally spoke.

"What are you doing here? Adding more salt to the wound?" Edward asked sarcastically.

Jake told Edward everything. He said Bella was burying herself in her work to avoid her feelings for him. Edward didn't believe him until Jake showed him a picture. Bella didn't know that Jake took a picture of her while she looked at Edward's photo.

Edward saw it in her eyes; she did have feelings for him. Edward decided to take Jake's advice to go to her. He told Jake thank you and left.

Edward was on a plane in a few hours. He took his seat and when the stewardesses asked if he needed anything, he said no. They insisted he take something, as it was free in first class. He took a bottled water and some crackers, trying to settle his stomach.

He was so nervous, he ended up telling them what he was up to. They all said it was very romantic and sweet. Edward hoped Isabella would think so too. He'd never done anything like this before, but he'd never been in love before either.

The plane landed smoothly. He caught a cab from the airport and went right to her office. Once he was in the office lobby, he took the elevator to her floor. Exiting, he walked up to the desk and asked for Isabella. Isabella's assistant told him that she was in a meeting, but she would be back shortly.

Edward went to buy some flowers, returning to wait for her in the office. Finally her door opened, and he sat up, anxiously looking for her.

As soon as she walked out she saw Edward waiting for her, flowers in hand. She couldn't believe how good he looked, even with a five o'clock shadow.

"What are you doing here, Edward?"

He looked straight at her saying, "I'm here for you, Isabella. That night in your office was more than a one time thing for me. I didn't want to admit it then, but I have feelings for you. I want to explore those feelings if you will have me."

He walked up to her, their eyes meeting. She could tell he meant it. He handed her the flowers; a dozen yellow roses. She smelled them and said, "These are beautiful and smell amazing. Thank you."

Edward closed the gap between them. "You are so beautiful, Isabella. I want to be with you, always. Please say you will be mine."

He slowly bent down to kiss her. It started off slow, but became deeper as Edward tried to show her the depth of his feelings. Edward broke from the kiss, asking again, "Will you be mine, Isabella?"

She put her arms around his neck, saying, "I already am yours, Edward."

They kissed passionately, remembering how it all got started. The Dior Homme Ad. Edward found his home in Isabella.

******A/N: Hey all I hope you all liked this Ward. I may continue this story later on down the road. But for now it will be complete. Thanks again for reading and your support!**


End file.
